The Rise of Evil
by Metal Rules
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS X MEN 2 SPOILERS!!! PLEASE REVIEW! While capturing a mutant, the X Men discover that an unwholesome force is heading there way!P.S. Spiderman makes a guest appearance!!
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of Evil  
  
Authors note: I do not own any of the main characters however the story idea is of my own thought an imagination.  
  
The X- jet came soaring through Central Park, Manhattan and hovered gracefully over a centralised fountain. The bay doors opened and Logan a.k.a Wolverine came bolting out. He landed with ease and sniffed the cool night air. He looked around suspiciously. He knew what he was looking for was here.he could smell it. He jogged around cautiously, alert to any impending threat. He came to a path that branched out right and left. He turned right and sniffed hard. No, he thought to himself, not that way. He turned left. This way! He proceeded to run forward, when suddenly a flash of light appeared before his eyes which made him jumped back. Nightcrawler had arrived.  
  
"I was wandering when you were gonna get here", said Logan sternly. He tried not to show he was startled by Nightcrawler's sudden appearance.  
  
"I'm sorry Logan," replied Kurt Wagner, an ex circus performer with the mutant ability of teleportation. "I'm still getting use to being part of the team."  
  
"Yeah, well forget about it. Just follow me, I've got his scent." And with that he proceeded to jog the bath briskly with Nightcrawler "galloping" along side him.  
  
"So this mutant we are after... you know him don't you?" enquired Nightcrawler.  
  
"Unfortunately yes, an associate who happened to choose the wrong side." Nightcrawler noticed that Wolverine's voice sounded bitter and so decided not to press the matter further. He realised the mutant must have really hurt him.  
  
They kept moving along the path when suddenly Logan heard a rustle in a bush nearby. He turned to investigate, but there was nothing there.  
  
"Keep alert," he said, "he's close."  
  
Kurt looked around eyeing up the surroundings. He knew Logan was right as an unwholesome chill ran down through his spine to the very tip of his tail. From what Professor Xavier had said, this mutant was particularly hostile and extremely violent. The X-Men had encountered him before on Liberty Island when he was one of Magneto's henchmen. This was before Kurt had joined them. He was glad he did as he felt at home. He had been on the run for a lot of his life and was happy that he had actually found a place where he felt he belong. Storm had been particularly nice and welcoming and was one of the main reasons he decided to stay at Professor X's school for the gifted.  
  
Another rustle in the bushes.and both Wolverine and Nightcrawler turned around to investigate. Again nothing. Kurt could tell Logan was getting impatient and annoyed. Another rustle and they both turned round again. This time, Kurt was met with a cold, solid fist in the face, which knocked him back with considerable force. Logan also felt the full force but stumbled back only a little. He looked up, a frown upon his face, to see what had struck him.  
  
"Long time no see runt!" bellowed a voice from the darkness. "Who's your freaky blue, buddy?" said the beast as he came into visibility.  
  
Wolverine looked fiercly into his opponents eyes and immediately armed himself with his adamantium claws. He and Kurt had found what they were looking for.  
  
"SABERTOOTH!" snarled Wolverine as he plunged into battle. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Sabertooth swiftly counter-attacked, dodging Wolverine's sharp claws and then taking a swipe of his own. His claws impaled Wolverine's shoulder putting him in momentary pain before his enhanced mutant healing kicked in.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that bub," he growled. He then charged at his adversary again.  
  
"No problem," replied Sabertooth, who gave him jaw-shattering uppercut knocking him back into a nearby tree. He followed it up, by storming at him and knocking him back into the tree. He then picked him up and squeezed him in a deadly bear hug that may have crushed him instantly if it wasn't for the adamantium lining on his bones. It was at this time Sabertooth decided to mock his rival, something that Wolverine hated.  
  
"I should have squashed you the last time we met Logan."  
  
"You not gonna get the chance to this time either," said Wolverine wheezing as gasps of air were escaping him rapidly.  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Oh. just him," replied Wolverine as he nodded towards the impending attack of Nightcrawler. He drop-kicked at Sabertooth's back, jolting him and making him loose his crushing grip on Wolverine. With Sabertooth momentarily down, Wolverine saw his chance to make him stay down. He ran to a nearby tree.  
  
"Hey! Catch this!" he shouted as he slashed his claws through the tree's trunk. He arched over and began to topple towards Sabertooth. He looked up at the tree coming his way.  
  
"Shit!" he said in disbelief as it struck him, knocking him out cold.  
  
"Told you so," mocked Wolverine back at his enemy.  
  
Nightcrawler walked warily towards where Sabertooth lay. He wasn't taking any chances.  
  
"Do you want me to teleport him back to the jet?" he asked.  
  
Wolverine shook his head. "Nah, I got this one. You go back and I'll meet you there."  
  
"Well ok. umm. see you there then" said Nightcrawler, a bit bemused at why he didn't want him to do it. He then vanished out of view.  
  
Wolverine looked down at Sabertooth. It made him angry just staring at him. "Just you and me now," he said as he grabbed him by the ankle and began to drag him along the ground towards the jet.  
  
"Lets see what the Professor has to say about you" 


End file.
